dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Net, the/XD
The Net, or Tachyon Net as it came to be called, was a galaxies wide instrument of communication, particle manipulation, and entity envelopment developed by the Outside Enemy. The elderly couple Daniel and Marty tried to ensnare the no-ship manned by Duncan Idaho, with their tachyon net. The net appeared as a series of non-organic gossamer strands that slowly wrapped itself around the ship, getting stronger as time passed. Eventually it would have encompassed itself completely around the giant structure and trapped those inside, had not pilot Duncan Idaho folded space to escape. History The Enemy were the Thinking Machines leaders, Omnius/Daniel and Erasmus/Marty, after the rebirth of their Empire, thousands of years after the Battle of Corrin; and that they had been casting the net from Synchrony, in the heart of their Machine Empire. Though unsuccessful at capturing the no-ship, the Ithaca; the net kept Idaho, always looking for and trying to sense enfolding apparatus. Idaho used his unique sense of prescience to see the tachyon net time and time again, and folded space to get the Ithaca out of harm's way. Communication and Manipulation To keep up to date on the advancement of plans to dominate humanity, especially on the Machine-believed upcoming Day of Kralizec, the Machine rulers used the tachyon net. The rulers were able to communicate throughout the entire Known Universe, and used the net to communicate with their Enhanced Face Dancer leader, Khrone; while they were on Synchrony, and Khrone was hundreds of thousands of light years away on Dan. Omnius and Erasmus were not only able to communicate instantly and without any difficulty with Khrone, but by adjusting the net they could manipulate Khrone's molecules which caused intense pain. Activating the Kill Switch After the Ithaca was captured and brought to Synchrony during the Day of Kralizec, Erasmus demonstrated another use of the tachyon net. When the Enhanced Face Dancers led by Khrone spoke of their rising up to take hegemony over the Known Universe, Erasmus used the tachyon net again. With motions guided by his flowmetal body, Erasmus activated the Face Dancers genetically placed "kill switch" using the net. Since the net was spread throughout the galaxies, tens of millions of them were killed instantly and simultaneously, ending Khrone's and the Face Dancers threat. Damage and Later Use The tachyon net used tachyon particles which can move faster than the speed of light as a basis for the technology. The net could have it's strands, which laid upon the "fabric" of the universe, broken and torn asunder. In these instances, the tachyon net would have to be drawn in back to Synchrony, and repaired. It was during such a time when Idaho severely damaged the net, when the Ithaca escaped from the Machine Rulers near Rikka's Planet, that the net was out of use for over two years. After Kralizec, when Idaho emerged as the Ultimate Kwisatz Haderach and Evermind, he still used the tachyon net to communicate instantly throughout the universe, using the Erasmus-given machine codes to guide the thinking machines. Category:Ithaca Category:Sequels of Dune Category:Thinking Machines